


Turmoil 3

by VVSIGNOFTHECROSS



Series: Turmoil [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS/pseuds/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS
Summary: Savitar and Caitlin Snow talk





	Turmoil 3

The machine remained stationary though it continued to blink, red, then green then blue. It was a pattern, some maddening pattern that Frost hadn’t been able to figure out yet. But she would, eventually.

“The lights maintain the pattern, and the mind ensures it stays.” Savitar said, it was still strange thinking of Savitar as Barry. Or rather a time remnant version of Barry.

“Why do you have it?” She asked, Frost didn’t expect an answer, but it was worth a shot.

“I have my reasons.” Savitar replied in that same elusive manner of his.

“How did you know that I would come?” Frost asked, trying a different approach. “You might have seen this happen all before, but there never was any guarantee that I’d come to you.”

Savitar stood before her, his face burned in half, and his eyes gleaming madly. “I knew. You are a being of power, and those at Star Labs are nothing more than sheep. Blindly following the path that they were set on, long ago. I knew you would come, for you have always hungered for more. Ever since you were a girl.”

“What would you know about that?” Frost asked warily, hardly anybody on the team knew about her childhood, Barry didn’t know, she’d never been foolish enough to tell him. Cisco knew, but Cisco would never tell.

“I know everything. I am a God, I have travelled through the eons. I have seen the thing that made Thawne into Barry Allen’s greatest enemy. I have seen the thing that made Devoe seek knowledge beyond that of a normal man. And I have seen the greatest threat of all. I have seen it all, and as a man I could never comprehend.” Savitar replied.

“And as a God?” Frost asked.

“I know it all. And when this is done, everything shall be as it should be. Already one part of my plan is complete.” Savitar replied.

“What part is that?” Frost asked.

Savitar grinned. “Cisco Ramon is in prison. His girlfriend has accused him of rape. And he will go down for it.”

That surprised Frost, she thought Cisco one of the good ones, someone who she could trust, someone who she could convince to join her in this new world that Savitar was building. And now? Now she was not sure. Cisco was not the sort of person to rape someone, but then again, who knew. “And who is his girlfriend?”

“Cindy Reynolds, the Vibe from another Earth. She has been my ally and friend since the first time Savitar came into being. The time has come for Cisco Ramon to fall.” Savitar replied.

Frost said nothing, she merely nodded. Though internally she cried, or rather Caitlin Snow did.


End file.
